Broken
by Xx.ILoveTwilightTooMuch.xX
Summary: I'm crap at Summaries so just read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first st****ory. So tell me on how it goes! Thanks! =D**

**Rach xx  
**

**Chapter 1: Claire**

QPOV

"Quil!" Sam yelled outside my bedroom door I was sleeping in. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. Sam walked in and yanked the blankets off me and threw them on the ground. He stood at the end of my bed staring at me.

"Go away!" I yelled rolled over onto my stomach, throwing my pillow over my head.

"Come on Quil! We're going to visit some friends and you're coming with us!" Sam grabbed the pillow that was over my head.

"Ugh!" I groaned and sat up. "Who are we seeing?" I asked still half asleep. I tried to reach the pillow that Sam was holding. He shook his head.

"We are seeing some family friends. Now get changed, breakfast is waiting downstairs." Sam started to walk out. He turned around. "Oh, and make the bed neatly..." Sam chuckled and walked downstairs to Emily.

I was living with Emily and Sam at the moment in their spare room. I haven't earned enough money to buy or rent out a flat yet. I was getting there though. I quickly got up, changed into some clothes and made the bed. FOOD! I thought as I ran down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning Quil." Emily greeted me with a smile. She set a big plate of food in front of me, piled with bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns.

"Hi Emily" I smiled to her. I started to eat the breakfast she made me. Emily sat down across from me, Sam sat down as well and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How did you sleep?" She asked me. Sam laughed. "What?" She asked confused as she looked over at him.

He laughed again. I rolled my eyes. "He was a pain in the ass to get up though" I groaned and stood taking my plate of food I had already scoffed down. I walked to the kitchen to wash the dishes up. The rule was if whoever made the meal didn't have to clean up. So that kind of left me to clean up most of the meals. And Sam helping at times.

"Quil you ready to go?" Emil asked sweetly. She walked into the kitchen, looking over at me.

I finished drying the dishes. "Yep" I replied, putting the tea towel in front of the oven. I walked outside and got into the back seat of Sam's car. Sam and I waited for Emily to lock up. She got in and Sam drove toward Fork. I leaned my head on the window and stared at the tree flying past. After awhile I felt the car stop. I got out and heard squealing from the house. I looked over to Emily and Sam.

"Is there little kids who live here?" I asked following Sam and Emily up the path to the front door.

"Yeah, Claire is two and Reina is four" Emily said looking behind at me. She knocked on the door. She squeezed Sam's hand.

A lady opened the door. She hugged Emily. "Em!" She smiled pulling back from the hug.

"Hi Sharon." Emily smiled. "You've met Sam, my fiancé." Emily said.

"Yes, nice to meet you again Sam" Sharon smiled and hugged him. "Same here." Sam said hugging her back.

"And this is Quil." Emily said gesturing towards me. I smiled at Sharon. "Nice to meet you Quil." Sharon said holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Same here." I said letting my hand fall to my side. I heard a squeal and little footsteps run. "Mummy!!!" A little girl called out. I heard Sharon sigh and the little girl came running to her. "I'm hungry." She said tugging on Sharon apron that was tied around her waist. I looked at the little girl. Sharon picked her up and looked at us. "Okay, come on in guys..." She looked at me weirdly and then walked into the house. Emily stepped inside.

"Em, Quil and I will be back in a second." Emily turned around and looked at me. She sighed and nodded.

Sam dragged me away and I stared after the girl who I just imprinted on.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you liked it! ****Please review! **

**Rach xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys, Hope you like the last chapter. Enjoy! (: **

**Rach xx**

**Chapter Two: Are you Serious!?**

**QPOV**

"Come on Quil" Sam said to me. I turned and looked at him; I then looked back at the house. He sighed and half dragged me to the forest. When we were deep in the forest he let go. "Stay here." He ordered. Authority was clear in his voice. I nodded and he ran behind a bush and phased. I heard him clearly when he howled, he was calling Jake, Seth and Embry. I started to pace around the small area I had. I heard Sam phase back and he sat down on a log.

"A two year old!" I yelled. I kept pacing and I heard Jake, Seth's and Embry's footsteps. I looked over and saw Jake, Embry and Seth walked toward Sam.

"What is it Sam?" Jake said looking at me pacing and Sam sitting on the log. "Quil imprinted on a two year old." I heard Sam sigh. Jake and the rest looked at me.

"A fricken two year old!! Is that even possible!?" I yelled, I had stopped pacing and I turned to look at the group.

Embry shrugged. "Guess it is now" Embry laughed and Jake hit him over the head. "Shut up." He said to Embry. I started to shake.

"Calm down Quil…" Sam said. I did. "Look this is how it's going to happen, I will have to tell Sharon we are wolves and all out stories, so Quil can hang with Claire. Act as a big brother figure to her. Do not tell her you're a wolf until she is at least 15. If she wants to go into a physical relationship you are to wait until she is 16 and tell her about our stories when you tell her you're a wolf. Okay?" Sam asked me at the end. I nodded.

Sam turned to the guys. "We've got to get back to Sharon's they'll be wondering where we are…" Sam started to walked toward Sharon's.

Jake nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised. "It'll be alright…" I nodded. I pulled away and the other guys looked over to me. I turned and followed Sam to Sharon's house. My heart was thumping in my chest. Why was I nervous?

Sam and I got to her house in minutes. He knocked on the door. "Act Natural…" Sam murmured. Sharon opened the door and let us in. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen, leaving the door opened for us. Sam walked in and I followed shutting the door behind me. Sam walked over to Emily. He sat down and held her hand. "Sharon may I talk to you about something?" He glanced over at Emily then back to Sharon. She sat down across from them. "Sure." She replied.

I walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa. They were in the kitchen, I could hear the murmur of their voices. I stared at the blank TV and around the room, I heard a gasp and then shuffling in the kitchen. "It's okay they're…" I tuned off. I sighed and leaned my head on the back of the couch I shut my eyes. After awhile I felt some tugging on my pants. I looked down and saw a little girl. Claire.

"Hwello, Iw'm Cwlaire…" She said smiling and showing her dimples on her cheeks. She was holding a teddy bear in one hand.

"Hi Claire, I'm Quil." I said smiling at her. She took my breath away. What the hell!? I thought.

"Hwello Qwuil, do ywou want to pwlay with me?" She asked still smiling. She was so short.

"Sure." She grabbed onto my hand and started tugging on it. I stood and followed.

"Do ywou know Mwummy?" She asked looking up at me. She was still latched onto my hand.

"The people I live with know your Mum." I said looked down at her. She smiled and kept walking, leaning me to her room.

**A/N: Hope you liked. Sorry it's such a short chapter. Review please!**

**Rach xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hey again! I am liking my story so will try and update as quick as I can! Enjoy (: **

**Rach xx**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Owns All :( **

**Chapter Three: Birthday**

**QPOV**

4 years later –

I walked into Claire's room, carrying a giant stuffed wolf. "Happy Birthday Claire!" I said opening the door to her room.

"Quil!" She yelled jumping up out of bed straight away and running up to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and picked her up spinning her around.

"Hi Sweetie." I kissed her on the cheek. "Want your present?" I asked smiling.

"Yes!!" She said jumping up and down in my arms. I placed her down and handed her the wolf. She studied it then she grinned. "I love it!!" She hugged me around the waist. I smiled.

"Now what do you want to do today my birthday girl? " I asked picked her up and putting her on my back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, I walked downstairs. "Go to the beach and then Aunt Emily's!" She said happily.

I smiled again and put her down on a chair at the table. "Sure." I was glad she said Emily's. I had a surprise for her. I walked into the kitchen and made Claire's favourite breakfast. Egg's on Toast. I heard Sharon come downstairs and greet Claire and give her, her present.

I brought Claire's breakfast out and placed it on the table. She smiled at me. "Thanks!" She grinned.

"No problem…" I went into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess I made. Ever since the day I had imprinted on Claire, Sam told Sharon we were wolves. She was shocked at first but then got used to it and agreed to Sam's rules. She now lets me come over whenever I like. I walked out of the kitchen to Claire. "Where now hunni?" I asked sitting next to her.

She thought about this for awhile. "Beach!" She said standing up. I laughed.

"Well get changed." She nodded and ran up stairs. I waited. I had already got changed before she woke up. I knew she wanted to go to the beach. Claire ran back downstairs dressed in a one piece pink tweety tog. She jumped into my arms and I swung her arms around and onto my back. I picked up some towels and sunscreen. I walked to the beach. "What you get from you Mum?" I asked her.

"I got a dollhouse! And and dolls! And furniture for it!" She said smiling widely.

"Well we'll have to play it later wont we?" I asked smiling. She bounced on my back and nodded. Too excited to speak. We got to the beach and I placed her down on the ground, and she ran straight to the water. I jogged after her for two seconds before I gently grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "Sunscreen…" I said. She sighed and I laughed. I put the cream all over her.

"Done yet?" She asked as I put it under her eyes and on her face.

"Yes." She ran to the water and I followed close behind. She jumped into the ocean and I did a dolphin dive. I splashed her and she giggled splashing me back.

2 Hours Later –

I picked Claire up and carried her to the towels. I wrapped her up in one and cradled her in my arms. I heard her sigh. She had been swimming like crazy for the past hour. I held her tighter to my chest and walked to Emily's. We got there in a few minutes. I placed her down and held her hand. "Come on look alive for a few hours." I nudged her gently and she rubbed her eyes. I knocked on the door.

Emily opened the door and she looked over to Claire. "Hey Claire!" Emily smiled and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Aunt Em!" Claire smiled. Emily walked in carrying Claire. All the pack jumped out of their hiding spots. "Surprise!" They all yelled. Claire's smiled grew wider. She looked behind me and I smiled.

The lounge room was decorated in her favourite colour. Pink. There was a table of presents and two tables of food.

- 5 hours later –

I picked Claire up off the couch she had fallen asleep on. "Thanks for this…" I said to the group. They all smiled. I grabbed the backpack with all of Claire's presents in. I walked back to her place carrying her in my arms. I strolled through the door and walked straight upstairs and to her room. I placed her on her bed. She woke. "Stay?" She murmured. I looked over to the clock. 9:00pm

"Okay..." I climbed into her bed. And I fell asleep the first time with her in my arms.

**Hope you liked it! Review!!!!!! :D**

**Rach xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey All! Hope you liked the last chapter. Well I did. xD**

**Rach xx**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rach – Hey do I own this? **

**Stephanie – No, I do. **

**Rach – Damn…**

***Taylor Launter walks in* Hey Rach! **

**Rach *drooling* Oh hey. **

**Taylor – You can share me if you want... **

**Rach – Sweet! **

**Chapter Three: Is it hot? **

**QPOV**

8 years later-

I woke up with a start. I sat up in my bed. Something was wrong. I knew it. I quickly jumped up and ran downstairs. I got into the forest and I phased. I ran my quickest to Claire's. When I was near her house I smelt something. Smoke? I quickly phased back and ran to Claire's house in my human form. FIRE!

I ran inside the burning house. I didn't care about me. Where was my Claire!? I looked around in the rooms. I only heard one heartbeat other than mine. I followed the sound the heartbeat. I ran into Claire and Reina's room. I saw one dead body. Claire was Alive! I picked her up, she was unconscious but she was still breathing.

I looked in the other room as I ran out. Her whole family was dead. My heart sank. I got outside and I straight away rang Sam. Within minutes the whole pack was here. I didn't let go of Claire. The pack checked inside the house. No one survived other than Claire. I sat down away from the house with Claire in my arms. The pack joined us. Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Jake, Embry, Paul and Jared. We sat in silence.

Claire started to stir; the pack looked over at me holding her. She opened her blue eyes and looked up, "Quil..." She whispered her voice all croaky.

"I'm here sweetie…" I said gently. She looked over to the house and Claire screamed. She buried her head in my chest as sobs rocketed throughout her body. I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. I stroked her hair. "Shh..." I whispered. Claire hid her face. She hated crying and people seeing her cry. I stood up with Claire in my arms and I walked back to my place that I had bought. She still cried and I kept whispering reassurances in her ear. I walked through the door. Emily, Sam, Embry, Jake, Seth, Jared, Paul and Leah following. "You guys stay down here…I'll stay upstairs with Claire." I said to them.

Emily nodded. "We're here if you need us…" I nodded.

I slowly walked upstairs with Claire in my arms. She had started to calm down. "Claire…Hunni are you okay?" I asked worried as I sat down on my bed. I cradled her in my arms and I wiped away her tears with my fingertip.

"D-Did they d-die…?" She asked softly. I could just hear her.

I held her tighter. "Yes…" I whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. She started to sob again. I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Claire's tears slowed after half hour. She then started to drift off to sleep.

-Next Morning-

I had stayed up all night watching Claire. She had fallen asleep at about 12am and it was now lunchtime. I could hear the pack downstairs. Searching for food. Claire had now started to stir. I looked down at her and she opened her bloodshot eyes and she looked at him.

"How are you hunni?" I asked her gently. I held her in my arms.

"I-I'm okay. I-I think…" She whispered. I kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes.

"Do you want something to eat sweetie?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up and walked downstairs. The pack had moved back to the lounge room where they had crashed on the floor. I walked into the dining room and placed her down on a chair. I then walked into the kitchen and I got some eggs out of the fridge and boiled them. I got some bread out of the freezer and put it in the toaster. I walked back out into the dining room with her eggs on toast. I saw that she was crying again. I placed the plate on the other end of the table. I sat on her chair and placed her in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her frail body and rocked her back and forth. "Shh…" I whispered in her ear, I stroked her hair. She started to calm down after awhile. "Are you okay?" I asked her gently.

"It-It's j-just shock…" She said. I nodded and got off her chair then placing her down on it. I got her plate and put it in front of Claire. "You're favourite…" I smiled slightly.

"Thank-you…" She said and Claire started to eat slowly. I watched her carefully. When she finished I grabbed her plate and washed it in the kitchen.

"Do you want to go out and see the others? Or stay up in my room? I could leave you alone…"

Claire shook her head. "Please s-stay w-with me…" She said softly and wrapped her arms around my waist. "W-w can go a-and see the o-others…"

I nodded and picked her up gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she hid her face in my shoulder. I walked into the lounge room and 8 pair of eyes looked over to us. Sam stood up from the armchair and offered it to me. I sat down with Claire in my arms, I rubbed her back gently.

"Are you guys okay? Claire?" Emily asked gently. She was always worried of us and not herself. She was so caring.

"Y-Yeah…t-thanks Aunt Em…" Claire mumbled. She sat up and I turned her around in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned her back onto my chest. She sighed softly.

I did as well and I really hoped Claire would be okay.

**Hey Hey all! :D Hope you like! Might take awhile to update am only writing chapter 5 in my book. :P Will try my hardest and update ASAP! Review! **

**Rach xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five;**

**A/N: **okay, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for not updating in SOOO long! I've been really busy and I found my 5 subject notebook with my story in it. I know, no excuses but I'm realllyyy sorry!

**QPOV**

**Three Years Later**

I had recently bought my Claire a bed for my (now our) bedroom. She had been living with me since her family died in the house fire. She has never been the same since. At the moment she was over at a friend's place and was supposed to be home two hours ago. I felt like a father as I paced the lounge room repeatedly. As I was I heard a car pull up. I rushed to the window and saw a guy helping her out. Wait what! I watched his arm wrap around her waist. Oh god no! It took all my will not to phase right there and then. Claire was mine but of course I haven't told her about the imprinting thing. He led her up toward the front door as I hid behind the curtains. I had calmed down alot now. He stopped and leaned forward, just about to kiss her. She was leaning away slightly.. I yanked the door open.  
"Thanks.." I spat out and pulled her inside while slamming the door in his stunned face. She stumbled into my chest while I lead her to the couch.  
"Who the hell was that?" I asked her. My voice filled with anger and jealously. She never let me touch her like that. Well...of course I was like the bigger brother figure.  
"My boyfriend.." she said simply and stood up from the couch I sat her in. She walked toward the stairs while I stood there stunned. My heart felt like it was ripped in two. Her boyfriend. Tears filled my eyes as I sat down on the couch where she had been sitting. I quickly wiped them away and followed her upstairs as I heard packing and shuffling. I opened the door without a knock and saw her suitcase on her bed as she put clothes on the bed and into the case.  
"Claire?" I asked softly. My voice kind and gently. I leaned against the door frame as I watched her worriedly, was she leaving me? Or just moving out. A lump formed at my throat. Please no... I begged in my head.  
"Go Away." She said quietly, her usually small happy voice now sad and strained. She continued to pack then zipped up the case and dragged it down the stairs. I immediately followed her down.  
"Claire.." I repeated. This time she looked up to me, she looked so...sad and angry. Was it because of me. "Why are you packing? What's happening?" I asked her gently. Claire leaned against the wall.  
"I need to get out of here.." she said softly. I looked to her, the tears filling my eyes. I felt like a cry baby. I quickly wiped them.  
"What have I done?" I asked. "Please tell me.." I practically begged her. She looked down and away as her cell phone rang.

**CPOV**

"What have I done?" he asked. "Please tell me..." he begged. I looked down as I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up and walked outside the front door, leaving my suitcase at the front door. "Hello?" I asked quietly, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Baby, it's Jack.." he barked, I flinched. "Yes?" I answered. "Are you ready?" he snarled out. "Yes.." I murmured. "You better be ready or you'll be punished.." he spat out and hung up on me. I walked back inside to see my Quil standing exactly where I left him. "I have to go.." I said quietly.  
"Why?" he asked softly. His face was so sad..broken.  
I looked down. "I just need to think.." I lied. The sound of a horn was sounded behind the front door. I turned and walked toward the car with my 'Boyfriend'. I dragged the suitcase along with me and put it in the car as I hopped into the passenger seat. Jack started to drive off as I saw Quil's face. It was scrunched into one of despair and pain. I fought against the crippling emotion of guilt that was tugging at my heart strings. Jack drove off down the road as I sat there silently.  
Jack and I have been going out for awhile. At first he was nice, kind, gentle and funny. After a few weeks he had been dragging me to parties, getting drunk, high and who knows what. I of course had to follow or I would have been punished. Jack now was forcing me away from Quil, who I have loved for 3 years. I had to move in with Jack, for however long or Jack would hurt Quil. Tears filled my eyes as they spilled down my chest. I could taste the saltiness in my mouth.  
"Don't Cry you stupid bitch.." he barked at me. Oh god help my please..

**One Week Later**

I woke up naked in Jack's bed, I looked around the room and remembered the night before. The tears immediately filled my eyes as they spilled down my cheeks. I sat up slowly and felt Jack stir. I froze and watched him open his eyes, those eyes I hated. He yanked me down and pinned me down onto the bed. "Are you wanting another round baby?" he asked with an evil smirk. I closed my eyes as he kissed him roughly while he played with my boobs hard. I whimpered softly then Quil's face flashed into my mind, following a bright white light.  
"Quil.." I whispered, finding strength in both the images of him and his name.  
"Quil? Quil? No you stupid girl, it's Jack!"  
I started to thrash, my nerves alive by an electric anger. He already had the advantage of not only being stronger and older, but on top. He easily pinned my arms down. And then using his legs to hold my own down.  
What ever adrenaline I had just was smothered, as I was by him. I felt tears leaked out of my eyes, leaving a trail before I tasted the saltiness in my mouth. "Please.." I whispered, struggling to get the words out. "Please don't..." I begged. I would do anything to fill this aching hole in my heart. When I was younger Quil had been able to fill it by just his presence and captivating smile. But as I grew older and hormones kicked in, sewn scars had ripped open, bleeding poison in wake.  
Jack cocked his head. "Really?"  
I didn't hesitate. "Yes."  
He rolled off me, and I layed there coated in sweat. Tears stilled leaked out of my eyes but out of relief.  
"Don't be a cry baby." I heard Jack mutter. I didn't say anything.  
Quil's stern face popped back into my head and I poked my tongue at it before thinking. 'See Quil?'

**A/N: **Read and Review! :D Tell me what you think please! XD I will update soon (: x


End file.
